MeisterVerstand Characters
The characters of MeisterVerstand are classified from different Species and Characters PROTAGONIST JÄGERS MeisterVerstand Guild *Adelder E. 'Sledgehammer': The leader of the MeisterVerstand guild. He is a large and muscular old man who seems to resemble Thor, mostly because he carries a large hammer. Ironically, it looks like a sledgehammer, hence his nick name. He is Treu's Grandfarther and one of the few surviving members of the clan. *Mark Heimdall: A spirit from the Heimdall clan in the freezing lands of Niflheim. The Heimdall clan members are known as 'White gods' due to there pale white skin. They are guardians of the Three Great Clans. However, the majority of the clan was wiped out along with the Adelder. Mark was assigned to be Treu's guardian along with Marcus. However, he later resigned when Fortune took over. His abilities include ice manipulation. *Max Huldra: Alice's boyfriend who is a forest spirit. He has the ability to shape-shift. He has a strong gummy worm addiction that Lily snaps at him constantly for. **Team Drachen **Kreuz A. Fortune: The Leader of Team Drachen. Fortune is a human gunslinger and Treu's cousin. He is rather calm and cool, but fierce in battle. He is the Guilds most experienced Markesman. He is said to resemble Treu's missing brother. **Adelder D. Treu: The main protagonist of the series and the Guild's 'secret Weapon'. Although he appears human, he is actually of a Dragon-like species. He can manipulated Life energy for multiple purposes. He carries two guns that can fuse to create a Gaint sword he calls Gewalt. He uses Earth-based Dragon Slayer Magic. **Kigodancho Boryoku: Treu's shinigami partner who is a huge pervert. He mostly makes comments about Mahounae's breast size, which normally follows up with a punch to the face by Izzi. Kigo is aid to have caption-level skills. He is secretly in love with Izzi. **Izzi Akano: Born as Izumi Akano Hitomi, but known as Izzi, is a member of Team Drachen. She is a very protective of her family. Yet is the first to beat Kigo if he makes a perverted a remark. **Kourtni Bing: An ex-emontional girl from Canada who suffered a hard life. After finding a gun with one bullet left, she attempted to end her life. However, Treu appeared, catching the bullet singled handedly, and invited her to join. After an arguement, she accepted. Over the years, she has grown very protective of her family. She is the first to fight. Her powers include mechanical Manipulation. She has the Karma symbol on her left eye, which is normally covered by her hair. **Mahounae Shussan: The newest member of the MeisterVestand. She is an extremly busty girl who falls for Treu. Her powers are Psychic control, minor future sight, and mind reading abilities. *Team Schatten ** Marcus Van Finsterniss: The Leader of Team Schatten who is half vampire and half elf. He is a good friend of Fortune and was Treu's original guardian before being drafted to Team Schatten. He is serious all the time, but still looks after his team. His abilities lie in his vampiric nature:Teleporting, intangibility,invisiblity, Hypnosis, and shadow manipulation. His weapon is a pitch black sword ** Raixki Shadow: Second-in-command of Team Schatten. Being only 12, she is the youngest member of the group. Her abilities lie in shadow manipulation. She can summon her sword she calls 'Sparky'. She is also allergic to pickles and will beat anybody who tries to feed them to her. She used to be a member of Organization XIII and is very curious. She is also very detemined on her missions, 'removing' anybody who get's in her way. ** Rhianon: An ice and snow manipulator. Rhianon is very quiet and keeps to herself. She loves skittles and is addicted to Root Beer. She has a pet Penguin named Cube. She also has a hard time speaking english(most likly the reason why she keeps to herself) and commonly mispronounces words. She keeps showing anger towards Rebecca since she 'fell in love' with Treu and keeps saying 'there is no such thing as love'. Mostly because she as feelings for Treu, but tries to surpress them because of her deceased boyfriend. ** Rebecca-Clare Akano: Izzi's sister who joins the MeisterVerstand later on. She is a Vampire warrior princess who left home while Izzi was young. She was once attracted to Treu and joined the group to watch over her sister and to get closer to Treu (however, she was devastated to learn she wasn't even in the same group as him). She is quiet jealous of Mahounae and sees her as a rival. She can use the elements of Earth for combat. ** Saisie: Born as Brittney Nikole Charch, Saisie is an EVO species known as a Hallow, which are vampiric-like EVO's. She is a Dream-Walker Type B. She was put in Team Schatten because she will burn in sun light. ** Shane A. Poe: Known as 'Vengeance', a silent teen boy who was abused by his father during his childhood. He has a scar over his right eye and spiky black hair that covers his left. He wears a black hoodie, jeans, and has both arms bandaged. *Team Himmel ** Star Light: Star is the commander of Team Himmel. She is a master Swordsman from Atmos. ** Anstice 'Ani' Quince:A valley girl and a member of Team Himmel and is commonly known as 'Ani' has the ability of mangnetokinesis. She can control metal, but not earth itself. She can transmute teh metals into different items. SHe normally transmute a sword for hand to hand combat. ** Alice K. Clarke: Second-in-command of Team Himmel. Alice is a kind and sweet girl who is also a ninja who uses fire jutsus. Her boyfriend, Max, is constently being harassed by her younger sister, Lily. ** Lily Clarke: Alice's 13 year old sister who can manipulate plant life. She snaps at Max constantly from his gummy worm addiction. ** Zacharo Oberon: A 15 year old who can manipulate his soul energy. Zacharo is kind hearted, but very powerful. He was originally suppose to be in Team Drachen, but since he refused to kill Merutos, not knowing they are already 'dead', he was instead put into Team Himmel until he could get used to purifying Merutos. WOOHP *Gerald James Lewis: Commonly referred to as 'Jerry', is Treu's old Jäger partner. He is the founder and boss of WOOHP. He is a middle-aged british man who 'stepped down' from the Jäger field when he decided he was 'getting to old'. Since then, he has found multiple young agents. He is seen commonly and usual the first choice when Treu and the gang need info. Expansion Writers *Feorath: The legendary head of the group. He is said to be the most powerful being ever known. However, Kigo states his powers is only half of what Treu is capable of. *RedAceGod: Current leader of EW. He is interested in the rumors of Treu's power. He can control the weather. *BioYugi: A cyborg, second-in-command of EW, and Red's best friend since childhood. He was in an accident when making a gaming platform and it melded with him. He cannot use contractions. *Ultimateguy: His real name is Männlinch D. Drachen and is the groups Shipwright and carpenter. He can manipulate gravity. He is the spitting image of Treu and incharge of making a Harem to rebuild his clan, but is going poorly. He is a shinigami. *Nagi Sendo: A lightning user who isn't a real member of EW, but a close friend of Mann. Raven Pari *Adelida:A young girl who is the guilds leader. She is able to use Illusions. *Vernünftig Gerhard:A member of the Three Great Clans, like Treu. He is from the Vernunftig Clan, which specializes in Water Dragon Slayer magic. *Kuki: *Rina Altra *Axel Non Arcana *Marie Von Agrias Kuro Rain:Law of Choice Shadow Poachers:Law of Change